The Athame
by Moonlight Enchantments
Summary: FINISHED Well this is the sequel to The Pentacle so if you want to find out what happens to Keaira the 2nd daughter of Hunter and Morgan read on... Kearira is trying to cope after losing Dylan, will she ever be able to get on with her life?
1. memories

The athame

A/N hey there, ok so I know I was meant to be taking a break from this story, and writing another one before I write the sequel, but I just kept having ideas, so I'm afraid I've had to write the sequel now. Thanks to all those who reviewed the last chapter of the pentacle. Solia- Keaira is pronounced however you would like to pronounce it, I pronounce it sometimes like Keira and sometimes differently, it's personal choice. (I use all the names for there meanings; e.g. Keaira means little dark one and that's how she looks!) But I didn't really understand what you meant about some bits being confusing, any bits in particular?

* * *

Oh and any bits in the chapter in _italics _are either memories or dreams.

* * *

Keaira lay on her bed, wearing the same clothes she had been wearing 3 days ago, she didn't notice. Her long, black hair was no longer glossy it was now just a mass of knots. Her blue eyes, once shiny and bright were now small and seemed to be distant. They looked small especially in comparison to the black circles that were around them; they were also puffy from crying. Even now tears ran down her already tear-stained cheeks but she didn't notice. She hadn't noticed anything for almost 3 days. Her mind just kept replaying the events of that night.

"_Keaira I love you" Dylan said, reaching up to kiss her, she supported him with her hand as their lips lightly touched. Then he slumped against her arm. As she lay him down on the ground she whispered;_

"_Dylan," tears started falling down her cheeks onto the floor, "you said you were ok, Dylan, don't leave me, you can't leave me!" her voice which had started off in a whisper had rose till she was almost shouting. "Dylan! Don't leave me!"_

_She leant against his chest, crying against his shirt, she woke to her father, hunter picking her up and taking her home, he had put her on her bed, in her own room. But Keaira couldn't think about being home, she felt tears prick at her eyes again, and she had been crying ever since. She hadn't slept. _

"Keaira, my little one?" Morgan Niall came into the room with a cup of tea, Keaira knew it would have some herbs that were meant to help her, but she didn't want any help, not from anyone but Dylan and he could never give her help anymore. "Keaira come on sit up, and drink this," Keaira lay still as she had done every time Morgan had come into the room before. Morgan's eyes narrowed, she knew she had to be cruel to be kind. "Right Keaira Niall I will not stand this, you will not stay here moping is this what Dylan would have wanted? So sit up right now!" she was almost shouting and she reached over and physically pulled Keaira into a sitting position, leaning against Morgan. Morgan held her as her body was racked with sobs.

"Mum," Keaira's voice was croaky from crying and not using it.

"I know, sweetie, I'm here, please talk to me," Morgan's voice was calm now, she hated shouting, but she knew it was the only way to get through to her daughter.

"It's not fair, I only just knew him and no-one will know!"

"No-one will know what?"

"He told me he loved me, but now everyone will think he loved Sarah, but now I sound like a spoilt child, because, oh mum why did he have to go!" Keaira said, burying her head against Morgan's chest again.

"But darling, look at me," she gently lifted Keaira's chin so she could look into her eyes. "Don't you think he meant maybe, that he loved you in a friend way, you were great friends after all."

"No! He kissed me, then and the night before, I… was kidnapped." Keaira said, fresh tears at her eyes.

"Oh my little one, I'm sorry this is horrible but there is nothing any of us can do, except get on with our lives, that's what Dylan would have wanted, he's with the goddess now!"

"I know mum but… it's too hard!" Morgan gave Keaira the tea,

"It's late now, please try and get some sleep, auntie Sky is coming tomorrow, ok?" Keaira nodded, and Morgan left the room. Keaira sat on her bed drinking her tea, feeling the herbs gently calming her and making her sleepy. She let her mind wonder off,

_"I… how did you know I was here?" Keaira said, sniffling slightly_

"_I just knew, I don't know I woke up and just, knew I had to come and get you, are you ok now? I'm sorry did you get into loads of trouble, I shouldn't have said that, I just,"_

"_Oh Dylan it's not your fault…"_

Keaira smiled as she remembered the rest of that night, so many years ago, if only things had been different. She sighed, but they weren't, she had to get used to that that's what Dylan would have wanted. She placed her cup on her bed side table and lay down, then she sat up again, she went over to the corner of her room where there was a familiar box, she opened it, seeing the letter and other documents, but she picked out the silver pentacle. She was sure she had been wearing it when she was kidnapped, but now it was back here… strange she thought as she fastened it back round her neck. She went back to lie on her bed and fell asleep almost straight away.

_Keaira was in a field, it was a bright summer's day and she could hear a stream near-by as she sat in the grass, she could smell the scents of flowers. She turned and there was Dylan, running a hand through his tousled black, curly hair._

"_Keaira…"_

"_Dylan, but your… oh this is a dream isn't it, oh Dylan why did you leave me!" he smiled and came over to sit next to her, _

"_I'm sorry, I didn't want to, but you know how I feel, I wish things were different too, but they're not. I want… no I need you to live, please Keaira, I love you and I can't stand to think of you unhappy."_

"_I know, and I'm going to try, it's just so hard, I mean what if I see, Sarah." A slightly pained expression came over his face, _

"_Oh I wish I could be there, to help you but I can't and I don't know what to say, I mean please be nice to her, I know that sounds weird, but please Keaira."_

"_How can I be! She is… was your girlfriend, and..."_

"_I know" he interrupted, "but you know it's you I love, so please, be nice to her, I liked her a lot, but she'll never be you and I suppose, I just want you not to mention what happened, I mean what difference would it make…" he looked down, at his lap where his hand s were, Keaira reached out and held his,_

"_I know, I won't say anything, don't worry, so what's it like being… dead?" Keaira said trying to lighten the mood._

"_I can't tell you that," he said smiling and tapping his nose. _

"_Aw! No fair!" she said, gently pushing him, he grabbed her arms and pulled her closer to him, until she was leaning against his chest, he stroked her hair, _

"_Why did you have to go D?"_

Keaira woke with a start, the smell of flowers were still fresh in her memory. Light was pouring in to the room, even though the curtains were closed, she glanced at the clock, 11:05 she sighed, pulling herself out of bed. She ran downstairs, her mother was at the table, drinking diet coke and her dad was standing making some tea, her big sister Moira sat at the table, when she saw her, she stood up,

"Keaira! Come here little sis'" Keaira ran into her sisters arms,

* * *

A/N ok well quite a long chapter there, hope you liked it, you know the drill once you've read it, review it please! 


	2. College

A/N hi! Thanks for the reviews, even if there were only 2, I'm sorry Dylan died, it just had to happen (I don't know why) but don't worry there will be more interesting characters coming in, this chapter in fact! The names I get from a website, I type in the meaning I want and the origin and choose a name from there, except Dylan, I just like that name, and some of the ones of the new characters! Well hope you enjoy this chapter!

* * *

Keaira sat at the table drinking some tea, 

"Now remember last night I said auntie Sky is coming, well she has just had a baby boy, he's called Logan, he's only 2 months old," Morgan said, trying to catch Keaira up. "And they'll be here soon so are you going to get dressed?"

Keaira beamed at the thought of a cousin (or second cousin or whatever) and ran upstairs to get dressed, when she was half way up, she stopped.

"Mum!" she wailed running back into the kitchen; "I don't have any clothes that will fit me now!"

Moira smiled holding up a carrier bag, "here's some of my old stuff!"

When Keaira had got dressed Sky was waiting downstairs with the new baby, Logan and her husband, Mathew.

"Keaira! You've grown so much, I'm so happy to see you! This is Logan and this is Mathew, my husband!" sky stood up, taking Logan from Mathew's arms. Logan had dark hair, which he obviously got from Mathew.

"Hey Keaira, I've heard lots about ye!" Mathew said, speaking in a broad Scottish accent. Keaira grinned, hugging both Sky and Mathew.

A few hours later they were all in the living room of the cottage, except Moira who had had to go to work. They were discussing Keaira's future.

"Well I want to go to college, but I didn't get my G.C.S.E's so I can't." Keaira said, bouncing Logan on her knee.

"The local college does re-sits," said Hunter, when everyone looked at him, he blushed "I sort of rang this morning, they'd be willing to take you, you could start your classes now, but seeing as its summer, you may have to go in over the holidays to, there are re-sits at the end of each term. They have a place for you… if you want to, you can start… tomorrow"

"Tomorrow!" Morgan exclaimed, she looked at Hunter, "isn't that a bit, soon?"

"No, mum I want to go, I want to get back into a normal life, I'd like to go to tomorrow,"

* * *

_The next day_

Keaira woke up smiling, she'd had an encouraging dream where she had seen Dylan again, and he thought College was a good idea too. She couldn't wait!

Moira drove her there; she worked just around the corner.

"You sure you're going to be ok? I'll come and pick you up, if you need me, just phone ok?"

"I'll be fine! I'm not 3!" Keaira said and Moira smiled,

"I know, I know, I'm just protective of my little sister ok, well I'll meet you here at 4 ok?"

"Yes that's fine" Keaira said, getting out of the car and hurrying up to the gates, she went in and looked around for a place to sit, she still had a while till her first class and she wanted to read some of her book. She sat on an empty bench and pulled her book out of her bag, suddenly a blonde girl sat down next to her.

"Hey! I'm Yasmin, I haven't seen you around here, what classes are you in?" she said just as suddenly as she had sat down.

"I'm new, I'm doing re-sits," Keaira answered, trying not to be too puzzled at this girls behaviour.

"Oh!" Yasmin said, looking as if everything was suddenly clear, "you're Keaira! Aren't you? Well I won't be in any of your classes, I'm doing law" she pulled a face, "but you can sit with me and my friends at lunch if you want." Keaira nodded once she understood what Yasmin was saying.

"So has everyone heard of me?"

"Yeah of course, I mean well yeah it's kind of all round,"

"What is?" but before Yasmin could answer a bell went, signifying that classes were about to start.

"Ok well I'll see you at lunch!" Yasmin said as she walked away, smiling. Keaira sat there for a minute, wondering what everyone knew about her.

At lunch Keaira went to the canteen, it was quite busy, so she picked the smallest que and just bought a sandwich and a drink, she noticed Yasmin sitting with a bunch of people and went over,

"Is it still ok if I sit with you?" she asked, Yasmin turned round

"Keaira yeah sure, sit wherever, this is Tom, that's Bobby, Jill, Melissa and that's Ali." Keaira sat down trying to take all the names in, Tom was tall with short brown hair, Bobby was quite short with long, greasy hair in a ponytail. Jill and Melissa both had brown hair and Ali had black hair, he was the one Yasmin was talking to. Keaira saw that he seemed to like Yasmin, from the way he was looking at her.

"So Keaira," Yasmin said turning to her, "how were your classes?"

"They were ok, hard though, I erm haven't been to school in a while,"

"Yeah we know," said Jill, "so you're a witch right?"

Keaira almost choked on her sandwich, "er yeah but how does everyone…" she didn't get to finish because someone had tapped her on the shoulder. It was a tall blonde girl, but her hair wasn't the same colour as Yasmin's it was much lighter and looked very fine.

"So you're Keaira?" the girl said, Keaira nodded,

"I'm Sarah," Keaira's eyes widened, Dylan hadn't mentioned that Sarah went to this college. "I see you know who I am!" Keaira nodded again, she noticed that Sarah's hair was even paler because she was wearing all black. "Well I guess my… Dylan told you about me," she wiped her eye but Keaira couldn't see any tears, "before he died that is!"

"Well… yes he did," Sarah's eyes narrowed, and she glared at Keaira, then an equally tall, blonde boy came over, his hair was much nicer though, more like sunshine than… well whatever pale yellow looks like, it was quite long and unruly, it almost covered his eyes, he looked like a surfer or a skater. He pulled Sarah away, "come on Sarah, don't get yourself worked up," he looked at Keaira, with what looked like disgust, "why are you trying to make her upset," he said and walked away, gently pulling Sarah with him.

Keaira looked round at the others in astonishment, "what did I do?"

Yasmin smiled, "oh don't worry. That's Kai, he's really protective of Sarah, and I guess she's sad 'cause of Dylan, but she wasn't really that nice to him, I dunno, she's a bit of a drama queen really, don't worry, hey so me and Ali were talking about going to the beach tomorrow, its Saturday after all. Want to come? We could pick you up,"

"I'll have to ask but yeah I'd love to, can I have your phone number to tell you if it's ok?"

* * *

That night as Morgan, Hunter, Keaira, Sky, and Mathew were eating dinner Keaira told them how her day had gone, 

"It was ok, I mean the classes were hard but I met this nice girl called Yasmin," she missed the part about Sarah in case they got worried, "and she asked me to the beach so can I go? They can pick me up,"

"Who can, I thought it was just Yasmin?" Hunter said, looking worried,

"Just some of her friends, they're quite nice but I have to get to know people, please dad, mum, auntie sky you think its ok right?"

Morgan sighed and shook her head, "oh how glad I am to have a teenager back in the house" she said sarcastically, "I suppose you can go, but you have to witch message me if you're going to be late or anything? Ok?"

"Ok, can I phone Yasmin then?" Keaira said, getting up.

"_Hey Keaira, so did you enjoy college?" Dylan said, Keaira rubbed her eyes, realising she was back in the meadow, _

"_Wow I fell asleep quickly, I didn't think I was that tired, but yeah I liked college, except running into you girlfriend who seems to hate me,"_

_Dylan paled, "I'm sorry, I guess she's sad,"_

"_She didn't look sad, she looked angry!"_

"_People deal with grief differently!" Dylan said, looking a bit angry now,_

"_Yeah I know, I'm sorry, I just wasn't expecting it that's all, sorry D!"_

Keaira woke again, it was still dark, she glowered at the ceiling, Dylan had thrown her out of her own dream, she was sure of it. She looked at the clock, 6:32 am, she groaned, knowing she would never get back to sleep, Yasmin was coming to pick her up at 9, she sighed and got up, deciding to have a shower before the day started.

* * *

A/N well hope you enjoyed it, next chapter on the way and there will be some interesting twists (I think) anyway you know the drill! 


	3. the beach

A/N hey I know there hasn't been much time for you to review, so I'll let you off this time. I have also worked out why Dylan had to go, he was just too nice, don't you think, I mean there's sweet and then there's sickly and Dylan could be a bit sickly, although he's got a bit more kick-ass since dying, in my mind anyway! Hehe, anyway here's the next instalment, oh and sorry these chapters have been building up and introducing more people, I think there'll be a bit more action in this one.

* * *

"So were your parents ok with you coming out?" Yasmin said, turning round to face Keaira who was sitting in the back of Ali's car. They had just picked up Tom, who was sitting next to Keaira in the back; the others were going to meet them at the beach. The boot was full of stuff, beach ball's umbrellas and even a mini fridge. Keaira had a big bag of different clothes on her knee, Yasmin had said to be prepared but it was so hot that Keaira couldn't see the need for the woolly jumper she had packed. 

"Yeah they were fine, call if you're late but that's about it." Keaira left out the fact that she would actually witch message her mum. She didn't really feel comfortable discussing Wicca with these people.

"Oh cool, we'll be there in about half an hour, I think other people from college are going too." Yasmin said, spinning back round to face the road and comment on Ali's driving.

About 45 minutes later (they'd got caught in a bit of traffic) Ali pulled into a small car park, it was already quite packed but he quickly manoeuvred into a small spot, there was no space on Keaira's side so she had to climb over to get out. When she was out she felt a chilly wind blowing of the sea that was a welcome change to the stuffiness of the car journey. She shielded her eyes from the sun and looked out at the beach, there were umbrellas and towels dotted everywhere. The sea was a bright blue and she could see some people were swimming and surfing. It was a really pretty place, and great for teenagers to hang out. She sighed thinking how good it would be if she'd been able to come here with Dylan, then she remembered how mean he'd been in the dream.

"Keaira, you coming, we want to get a good place by the water before this place really gets busy!" Yasmin shouted and pulled Keaira over to some steps, they carted the stuff down onto the sand then found a nice place to put the towels and a big beach umbrella. Keaira had 2 towels, one to lie on and one for if she went into the water, she felt she was definitely prepared. A few minutes after they'd sat down other people began to join them, some she recognised vaguely from college and some she'd never seen before, they all seemed nice though and most made an effort to try and talk to her.

"So who's coming in the water?" Ali said, surprising Keaira because he hardly ever spoke.

"Me!" said Yasmin and Keaira together, Keaira pulled off her T-shirt and shorts, she had a new bikini that Moira had bought for her after college yesterday. Half the group did the same and they ran into the water. It was freezing. There were a lot of screeching from the girls and splashing from the boys. Keaira smiled, and looked back at the group at the beach a couple of others had joined them, both with surfboards. She was dragged back to where she was as Tom jumped on her, dragging her under. She came up spluttering and hitting him with a stray flip-flop that had floated past,

"Who's is this?" she said laughing.

"Ow, that's mine! You hit me with my own flip flop!" Tom said, laughing. Keaira was getting cold so she decided to head back in, Yasmin caught up with her.

"Hey, having a good time? Wanna sunbathe, I've got like a whole range of suncream, although I bet you only need 15, I need like 40 or I just completely burn!"

"Yeah thanks," said Keaira, still a bit baffled from the pace at which Yasmin's mind raced.

They waded through the water to the towels, and then Keaira realised who had joined them, Kai. She almost stopped but then kept going she wasn't going to let some stupid guy stop her from sunbathing with her friend!

She went and sat down, and started covering herself with the suncream Yasmin had brought. She felt the back of her neck prickling and realised someone was watching her. She looked up and saw it was Kai, she almost looked down but again caught herself and held his gaze, scowling. He looked down and Keaira smiled as she saw he was blushing slightly. Then he and his friend grabbed their surfboards and headed into the water.

"Hey, why you looking all, grr at Kai? Don't you like him or something?" asked Yasmin, passing Keaira a bottle of lemonade.

"No its just, he was horrible to me for no reason and he doesn't even know me,"

"And now you're going to be horrible to him, even if you don't know him?"

Keaira scowled at Yasmin, "that makes to much sense!"

A little bit after Yasmin said she was going for some ice cream with Ali. Keaira decided to stay there, lying in the sun. Suddenly she started getting wet.

"Hey what do you think you're doing!" she shouted sitting up suddenly.

"Sorry!" said Kai; "I just got back from surfing, yikes!" Keaira sat with her arms crossed glaring at him. Then noticing no one else was there she said;

"Oh is _Sarah _not here, what ever will she do without you protecting her!"

Kai's face darkened, "shut-up, like you'd know anything, you're stupid enough to be put under a spell for 3 years, by your own father!"

"You bastard!" Keaira screamed, jumping up and punching Kai hard in the stomach, he doubled up and she kept hitting and scratching him, he tried to shield his face but she kept whacking him until he fell over, pulling her over too. He rolled over and tried to pin her arms to her side.

"Stop it, you're so bloody crazy!" Keaira stopped thrashing,

"Get off me!" She growled.

Kai rolled to the side, gingerly feeling his face, it was cut and bruising already.

"I'm gonna have a black eye because of you!"

"You deserve it, why did you say that?"

"Well why did you say that about my cousin,"

"Excuse me you said the first thing, yesterday, I didn't do anything, she came over to me!"

Kai looked down, "oh I didn't know that, I guess I'm sorry, I did kind of start this," he smiled slightly, "but did you really have to beat me up! You better not tell anybody!"

Keaira tried not to smile, "oh yeah and what are we gonna tell people,"

He thought for a second, "shark attack?"

Keaira laughed, shaking her head at him, "I doubt they'll believe that, but not my problem! But seriously, why are you so protective over Sarah "

"I guess it's just because well my mum used to look after her so we grew up together, and she took losing Dylan really hard,"

"She doesn't seem that upset to me really,"

"People grieve differently," Kai said,

"Yeah someone else told me that," Keaira said smiling,

"Who?"

"Oh erm, never mind, anyway I'm sorry too, for beating you up,"

"We agreed never to talk about that!" Kai said laughing. He has a nice laugh thought Keaira,

"So what's with the hair I mean are you going for the surfer look?"

"Well yeah don't you like it?" he said, running his hand through it,

"Yeah but does it have to cover your eyes? I don't even know what colour they are!"

"They're green look," he pushed his fringe back and moved his face right next to hers.

"Yeah now I think I'm blind," he smiled and laughed.

"Look you seem really nice, but my cousin thinks that you…" he was interrupted by Yasmin and Ali coming back.

"Hey what happened to the grr thing? I bought you an ice cream but I was hungry so I ate it sorry!"

Keaira laughed. She was staring to feel really happy, she had some nice friends, and Kai seemed to like her now too.

That night she dreamed of the meadow again.

"_Oh so it's ok for me to be here now is it?" she said pouting._

_Dylan smiled, "I'm sorry, how was the beach?"_

"_It was good, I've made some very nice friends,"_

"_Yeah Kai's nice isn't he?"_

"_How do you know about Kai, have you been spying on me Dylan?" _

_He blushed, "what me, no I just erm… well"_

_Keaira laughed "that's ok I know you just can't bear to be without me!"_

On Monday morning Ali and Yasmin picked her up,

"So are you 2 going out, you're always together!" Keaira finally asked, and they both blushed,

"No, no of course not we're just… good friends." Yasmin said

"Yeah ok, good friends, of course!"

That lunch Keaira got another visit from Sarah, this time she was standing in the queue when she heard a voice behind her.

"Hello Keaira, if it isn't our little,"

"Sarah, stop it!" Kai interrupted her, putting a hand on her shoulder, "come on leave her alone."

"Look Kai I don't know why you're defending her, we all know what she is."

"And what exactly is that?" Keaira asked, she knew that Sarah and Kai were blood witches too so it couldn't be anything to do with that.

"Well the police might not be able to prove it, but I know the truth, Dylan told me!"

"What? The police? What are you talking about Sarah?"

"Sarah stop it now!"

"Well we all know you're a murderer, you killed your father and you killed Dylan, I guess its not your fault, it is in your genes after all!"

Keaira couldn't say anything, she looked at Kai, "and you think this too, you were talking to me yesterday thinking I was a murderer? I... how could you!"

"Keaira I…"

"Oh shut up, shut up!" Keaira shouted dropping her tray and running off.

* * *

A/N well hope you liked this chapter, I want loads of reviews, and I hope you can see how the action is going to start! But I still have twists up my sleeve for you yet! 


	4. there are no coincidences

A/N I am so so so sorry I haven't reviewed in so long I had writer's block! Thanks for the one review, I am sorry but this is not enough I want more reviews dammit!

* * *

From Kai's POV

I watched as Keaira ran out of the canteen, I tried to follow her but found that I couldn't move.

"Oh no, cousin dearest" Sarah sneered, "you aren't going after her, I don't know what she might do to you!" Kai fought his way through the spell, breaking each layer, finally he felt himself be able to move.

"What happened to you, when did you become… such a bitch!" he shouted at Sarah, already running after Keaira. But as he got outside he realised he was too late.

Keaira's POV

I ran out of the canteen as fast as I could, I could feel everyone's eyes on me, they all thought I was a murderer, maybe I was, I killed my father, but not Dylan but maybe I'm evil, like my father, maybe its in the blood. I kept running out of the gates and across the road. I heard a screech and felt myself get knocked out of my body. Then there was only darkness.

Kai's POV

"Keaira!" I screamed running down the driveway. I pushed through the crowd that was gathering and knelt down next to her. "Keaira, I'm sorry, I don't think that about you, please be ok… be ok!"

* * *

normal POV

That night Sarah opened the door to her cottage where her and her mum lived. She went into the kitchen and saw her mother, with blonde hair and black eyes, sitting at the table

"How was school?" Sorano asked

"Ok, I told her, and she ran out of school and was hit by a car, she's in intensive care." Sarah said, sounding bored. Sorano's eyes widened,

"Well that's speeded up our plan I guess. Something that we don't have to do, and Kai?"

Sarah looked down, "he's… he likes her, I don't know why. She is evil isn't she though mum? I mean she did murder Dylan, I mean that why we're doing this right?" Sorano smiled and hugged her daughter,

"Of course, its justice!" but the look on her face seemed to say something different. But of course Sarah couldn't see that.

At the hospital Keaira was hooked up to lots of machines, Kai was sitting by her bedside, as he had been since she'd been brought in. Morgan and Hunter rushed into the room.

"Oh my… my baby!" Morgan said rushing to hold Keaira's hand.

"What happened?" Hunter asked Kai.

"She ran out of college, she didn't look where she was going. A bus hit her." Hunter probed him with his eyes, "and she ran because… she was having a fight with my cousin, Sarah." Hunter nodded

"I see, and you are?"

"Kai, Kai Gurevitch"

"Gurevitch? Wait, is your father Robbie?" Morgan said, looking up from Keaira

"Yes he is… why do you know him?"

"Oh my god! Wow!" Hunter said. After high school, his and Morgan's old coven, Kithic had split up, with everyone going different ways. He and Morgan had moved to England, Ethan and Sharon he knew had gone to college together, Alisa was still in widows vale as far as they knew, Raven had come to England with Sky for a while but it hadn't lasted long, as far as he knew she had gone to live in France. Bree and Robbie, Morgan's best friends had gone to separate colleges, but they had lost contact and no one they knew in widow's vale knew where they were.

"Who's your mother?" Morgan asked,

"Her name's Bree," he felt confused, why were these people so interested in his parents?

"Oh goddess! They're still together, wow, they were my best friends in high school, and we were in the same coven. This is amazing" Morgan said, smiling

"Wow, yeah weird, I'll have to tell them. Maybe you could meet up or something."

"Yes, but wait you mentioned a cousin,"

"Yeah my mum's brother Ty, he married a woman called Sorano, my aunt but he walked out on them, but my mum's always looked after them. aunt Sorano was her friend before she married Ty."

"Ok I understand, I'd love to meet them again," Morgan said smiling

"Yes, me too. It's nice meeting you, I wish it was under better circumstances." Hunter said, glancing at Keaira, whose eyes suddenly fluttered.

"Mum, is that you?" she said croakily

"Yes darling I'm here," Morgan said, stroking Keaira's forehead.

"I'll leave you to it, tell Keaira… I'm sorry."

Hunter nodded and sat down in the chair Kai had got out of.

Kai's POV

As I walked out of the hospital I felt a deep draining sensation on me. I needed to get home. When I walked through the door of my cottage I saw my mum sitting at the table,

"Where've you been? Are you ok?" she said, sounding a little worried, "you're cell phone wasn't on."

He smiled, "I didn't have my _mobile _on because I was in the hospital a … friend had an accident. Actually she's the daughter of a friend of yours too."

"Oh really?" Bree said, intrigued

"Yes Moran and Hunter Niall, she's called Keaira."

"Morgan! Wow, I can't believe she's been so close all this time, wait until your dad hears!"

"Hears what?" said Robbie coming into the room.

"Kai has found, and befriended the daughter of… wait for it… Morgan! And hunter!"

"Really" Robbie said, looking shocked, "yikes what a… coincidence!"

_There are no coincidences _Kai thought automatically, but why would the goddess want to bring him and Keaira together?

A/N ok yeah I know its not really long, or that interesting but it's a bit of a fill-in chapter, to get the links between everyone. The Bree and Robbie being Kai's parents was a last minute thing but I thought it would be cool to have some of the old gang in there. And yes I know I know, how is Kai a blood witch if they aren't, well I'm not sure, maybe its some phenomenon, like what happened to Alisa, or something, if I get any brainwaves I'll add it in. but he is a blood witch ok? Well I have to go now my lovely readers, but please please please review, because it helps me think of what is going to happen next!


	5. loved and lost

A/N well hi guys, I hope this is a quick enough update for you, to be honest I just love writing this story! Even if not many people review, but please if you read this story please review because I want to know who likes it. Now I know nothing MAJOR has happened, but I have the whole story planned and so far nothing MAJOR happens, just bits and bobs… well you'll see what I mean.

* * *

Keaira was in hospital for another 2 weeks, and everyday Kai came to visit her. The first time had been the most awkward experience of her life.

"Keaira," he said, knocking on the door and poking his head into the room.

"Kai! What are you doing here?"

"I… didn't your parents tell you I was here? before,"

"Yes, but that still doesn't answer my question of why!" Keaira sat straighter, her head was pounding but she ignored it, "I mean aren't you scared I'm gonna try to kill you with some dark magick?"

"I'm sorry," he said coming in and sitting down, she noticed he had a huge bunch of flowers, they were a mix of freesias and iris's, Keaira's two favourites. "I never thought that, well maybe, before I met you, but really I was just angry that you'd upset my cousin."

"I didn't!" Keaira almost shouted

"Yes you did, just by being you, she could never compare to you in Dylan's eyes." He spoke softly but Keaira knew it was true.

"I guess… I didn't know, well I didn't realise."

"Did you and him, were you going out?"

Keaira sighed, "its complicated, I was going out with Kyle, when I was 14 but he wasn't right for me, Dylan was my best friend, he kissed me and I found out Kyle had been cheating on me, I guess…" she hesitated, but she felt she could talk to Kai, they seemed to have a connection even if sometimes that involved hating each other. "If I hadn't of ran off, and… Braeden hadn't taken me we might have become something. I've never told anyone, except my mum that." She smiled, and leaned a bit more against her pillows,

"Wow, thanks for… trusting me or something, but I sort of meant, well after you came back, you don't have to tell me but I would like to know, I wouldn't tell anyone you know that right?" Kai said, bustling around the room putting the flowers in a vase and pouring Keaira a glass of water.

"No, I… I want to tell you, well Braeden put a spell on me, and I couldn't remember anything I thought he was my dad. But one day I found his BOS and realised what he'd done, I ran away and called Dylan. He came and got me, he took me home, we talked to my parents, and it was amazing to see them, all of them were family to me.

Then Braeden came back, Dylan and me ran and my mum and dad held him off. I got a witch message telling me to go to the old oak tree, I did and that's where we, me and Dylan, met my birth mother." Keaira faltered. This was something else she had only told her parents, "we went to her cottage, but Braeden found us there, he killed her, then a spell came into my head. I knew it was dark magick, but I didn't care, Braeden sent a spell at me, but Dylan… he jumped in the way. I sent my spell at Braeden and it killed him. Then I went to Dylan, he said he was ok, but he wasn't. He kissed me, just before he… died."

"Keaira," he said softly, and pulled her closer to him, wiping the tears that she hadn't even noticed, away. "Why didn't you tell anyone? About you and Dylan I mean?"

"I well, I've been having… dreams but they're not dreams they are real I know they are. Dylan is there and its sort of like he's still here, he asked me not to tell anyone, I understand why, it would hurt Sarah and there would be no point to it. I haven't told anyone about the dreams and I would appreciate it if you didn't tell anyone." Kai nodded

"I won't I promise,"

"I guess you know I'm evil now right,"

"You're not evil, just because he was, doesn't mean you are, you had to stop him, I understand" Keaira felt t a knot in her stomach evaporating, why did she care so much that Kai understood what had happened?

Over the next two weeks they had some lengthy discussions and some stupid fights, they were becoming much closer, and no-one (except family) came to see her as much, although she did have visits from Yasmin and Ali, even tom came in once.

On the day before she was due to be discharged she asked the one question she had been dying to ask, but hadn't known if he would answer.

"So you know everything about me, but there's 2 things I don't know about you!" she said, as changed the bunch of flowers, that he did everyday. He looked up,

"Oh? What?"

"Well, I don't understand, Bree and Robbie aren't blood witches, right so how come you are?" he looked a little upset, "I'm sorry you don't have to answer," Keaira backtracked quickly

"No, no its ok, I know personal things about you, its only fair," he sighed, "I've never told anyone this, not even Sarah, but I guess you'll know how I feel, I'm adopted. But I don't know who my parents were, they died when I was a baby."

"Kai, I'm sorry, I don't know what to say, thank you"

"Thank you?" he looked up, perplexed, "I never imagined someone to say that."

"Thank you for lots of things, but in this case, for confiding and trusting me,"

He smiled; _he has such a nice smile _Keaira thought, her eyes widening in embarrassment, where had that come form?

"There was something else, I believe"

"Yeah, well you know all about my love life, if you could call it that, well what about you?"

"I've had a few girlfriends, I think I loved one of them, but she didn't really feel the same way, I liked the others, but no major connections, no muirn beatha dans."

"You believe in that?"

"Yeah, I mean what point is there in living if I don't find my souls other half! Don't you believe?"

"Yeah I do, its just not many people do, people are sceptical now a days" Keaira said smiling.

"Too true, unfortunately," he ran his hand through his hair, making it look even more untidy. "Well I have to go I'm afraid, but I'll see you tomorrow, ok?"

"I'm getting out tomorrow remember?"

"Oh yeah! I totally forgot, well I'll come round to yours then, that is ok isn't it?"

"Yeah but we'll have to go downstairs, my mum doesn't let me have boys in my room. She was brought up catholic!" Keaira said laughing, Kai laughed,

"Well I shall try not to jump you!" he said wiggling his eyebrows, and Keaira felt herself blushing.

When he was gone she felt tired; she leaned back and drifted off until she found herself in a meadow.

"_Dylan?" _

"_Keaira, I'm here, why haven't you been here in so long, I was worried. I didn't know if you were ok after the accident."_

"_I'm fine, but your girlfriend, she thinks I killed you, she said you told her that!"_

"_Of course I didn't! Is that what you think, I thought you knew me Keaira."_

"_I don't know what to think anymore Dylan." Keaira sighed, standing up and pacing_

"_Fine Keaira, well maybe I should have told her, maybe I should be visiting her instead"_

"_Told her what" Keaira span round to face Dylan, the boy she had loved, with his curly hair and smiley eyes. They weren't smiling now._

"_That I died trying to save you, so yeah I suppose you did kill me!" Dylan looked at Keaira, the girl he had once loved, and had just lost.

* * *

_

A/N well guys, I hope you liked that, again a bit of a fill-in but there has to be a few, but don't worry, I'm going to update very soon! But in the meantime, please review!


	6. reminders

A/N hey ok so I'm updating kinda quickly for you guys 2 review, hope that's ok but I got 1 so thanks, eve though you called me evil, erm why? I'm not evil, I don't think, why was that chapter evil? Anyway on with the story,

* * *

Keaira's POV 

"Keaira, are you awake?" I sat up rubbing my eyes, trying to get used to my surroundings, I was back in my own room, and it was still vaguely unfamiliar.

"Come on, time for school," my dad, Hunter said, "I've made breakfast"

"Ugh!" I moaned at the thought of cooked food,

"Ok fine have a bowl of coco pops then quick or your gonna be late!"

I got up a pulled myself into the shower; the warm water woke me up. Slightly. I thought of what had happened to me over the past few weeks, I had lost my best friend I had made new friends I had been run over, almost a month ago now. I had lost my best friend all over again. It had been 2 weeks ago since I'd talked to Dylan in my dream. I felt myself wanting to cry at the thought of what he said. But I got out of the shower and forced myself not to think of him. Kai, my… what was Kai? He sat with me at lunch now. He came round to my house, or I went to his. It was nice meeting Bree and Robbie, my mum's old friends; they were really nice to me.

I headed downstairs, pulling a brush through my hair thinking. I just couldn't describe Kai, he was sort of like my new best friend, but I also felt like Yasmin was my best friend. He was different, sometimes I loved to hate him, fighting with him was… exhilarating but I loved to be near him, just sitting near him at lunch, feeling his arm against mine. I shook my head, spraying water all over; it was too difficult to think about, especially at this time of the morning.

"Morning mum, dad." My dad had a bowl of coco pops ready for me; my mum was eating some pop tarts. She nodded in my direction.

"So how's college? Classes ok? Do you think you'll be able to take your re-sits at Yule or at ostara?" my dad asked, as he fried bacon

"I don't know," I said, shovelling mounds of coco pops into my mouth, the chocolateness waking me up. "I've got a headache dad, can I have some tea?"

"Yeah sure," he said flipping the kettle on and feeling my temperature, "you feel ok but the tea will make you feel better."

Kai's POV

I sat in classes that morning finding it hard to concentrate. I was thinking about Keaira. She always popped into my head at weird times. I thought back to 2 weeks ago, when she'd got out of hospital. She'd seemed a bit distracted and when her mum was out of the room I asked what was wrong. She told me what had happened with Dylan. I couldn't believe it. I knew she hadn't killed him, and that she had killed Braeden as a nessicity. How Dylan could say something like that I don't know. But the weirdest thing was that as she was telling me this, with pain in her eyes, pain over Dylan, who she loved all I wanted to do was kiss her and make it go away.

Then there had been that time in my room, we were fighting about shapeshifting, whether it was wrong or not. She was shouting furiously at me, and I just stopped and looked at her. It was like I saw an entire universe in her eyes. I found myself smiling in class, just thinking about it.

"Mr Gurevitch, do you find the fact that thousands of people were killed in this war funny?" my history teacher said, snapping me back to reality.

That afternoon Keaira came round to my house. We were up in my room doing homework. I felt really comfortable, we were in total silence but it wasn't awkward, it was nice. She sighed, biting her pen.

"What's up?"

"Oh I've got a headache, and I can't do this maths problem."

"I'll help you." I knelt down next to her, and showed her how to do an algebraic problem. I smiled at her seeing the look of confusion on her face.

"How do you get maths? I just don't."

"It just… comes to me, like magick." She shook her head; I smiled again, because she looked so lovely.

Keaira's POV

I shook my head; not knowing how Kai could understand all these numbers and letters. He smiled shyly at me,

"What?" I asked, getting even more confused.

"Nothing," he said, blushing

"Oh my head is too sore to even wonder what is up," he leant in closer to me, and whispered

"Let me kiss it better." He pressed his lips gently against mine, I kissed him back, wrapping my arms round his neck and his kiss got more urgent. I let myself lean back and realised he was on top of me. Then I didn't know anything except how great it was, feeling his body against mine. Suddenly the door opened.

"Oh sorry, I erm… sorry" I looked up to see Bree walking out of the room, blushing. Then I looked up into Kai's eyes.

"Oh god!" I said feeling myself blushing, he grinned sheepishly,

"Ok not what I planned to happen" he got up and helped me to stand, I shivered as my hand touched his.

"I don't want to face your mum now." I said.

"Me either, but it has to happen" I moaned, we walked downstairs, into the kitchen where Bree was sitting at the table.

"Hi guys," she said suprisingly cheerfully, a bit too cheerfully I thought,

"Hey mum," Kai said, frowning, he thought his mum was acting weird too.

"So what have you guys been up to recently, I didn't hear you come in." I frowned, then realised, she was pretending it hadn't happened, I was happy to do that

"Oh nothing, just homework," I said and Bree smiled, relieved she didn't have to talk about it.

"Well it's been nice seeing you Keaira, say hey to Morgan and Hunter for me!"

"I will," I said, as Kai walked me outside.

"What was that about?" he said, still frowning

"She didn't want to talk about it, just as much as we didn't." I said, smiling

"Ok, that was really weird," he said shaking his head. I nodded. He smiled and leant down and pecked me on the lips. Then he whispered in my ear,

"I would have kissed you more but I don't want to get walked in on again." He leaned up again, "I'll see you at college," he wiggled his eyebrows, and I felt myself blush.

Normal POV

Sorano sat in her living room, looking but not seeing at the t.v. Sarah was upstairs doing homework she could feel. Sarah, she was a constant reminder of Sorano's one love with her blue eyes the same as his. She would always remember him. Even though he was now dead, and it was _her_ fault, that girl, also a constant reminder to Sorano. But of another kind.

* * *

A/N well you guys know what to do, review review review 


	7. the prom part 1

A/N hey again my pretties! Thanks for the reviews, 2 this time! Most of them seem to be a little confused, well Bree was pretending not to know. Keaira and Sarah you shall have to wait and see, and moon faith I am not gonna tell you whats gonna happen, you'll just have to wait and see!

* * *

Keaira sat in a chair, facing the mirror. Yasmin was doing her hair in some complicated bun-style. It was the last day before the holidays and there was a party for everyone in college to go to. Ali and Kai were coming to pick them up in half an hour; Keaira smiled as she thought, of Kai, her boyfriend of only two weeks.

"What you smiling at?" Yasmin asked, twiddling a bit of hair round a brush.

"Oh nothing," Keaira said blushing,

"Kai?" Yasmin said, hitting the nail on the head. "I remember when me and Ali started going out, when you were in hospital," Keaira laughed,

"Nice to know you were so upset that you couldn't think of anything else but me!"

"Hey watch it, I've got a brush and I'm not afraid to use it!" Yasmin said laughing, suddenly she stopped, and "Keaira" she said seriously

"Yeah?"

"You know how you're a witch?"

"Yes…" Keaira said, a bit warily, her and Yasmin hadn't really talked about the fact she was a blood witch

"Well, do you go to circles?"

"Yeah, with my mum's coven, Belwicket."

"Oh right,"

"Why?" Keaira asked, turning round to face Yasmin who was now sitting on the bed, pondering.

"I was wondering if well, I know that some people have covens with people who aren't blood witches, but I guess you couldn't…"

"You want to come to a circle?" Keaira said, smiling

"Kind of, I'd like to see what happens."

"Well…" Keaira said, thinking, "I was thinking of setting up another coven, with people our age, but I doubt many people at college would be interested."

Yasmin looked up, excitedly, "no, they would be I'm sure, oh could we really do that?"

"Well, I'd have to rope Kai into helping me lead. But I don't see why not, if we were both leading."

"That would be great!" she said smiling, "well your done!"

Keaira turned to the mirror; she was wearing a turquoise baby-doll dress that set of her eyes and her tan. Although it was quite short, she felt totally comfortable in it. Yasmin had put her hair into a clip with little tendrils curling down around her face; she had also put a little bit of blue eyeshadow on. Keaira grinned,

"Wow, thanks, you are a miracle worker!"

Yasmin bowed, "I aim to please," Yasmin was wearing a pale pink sleeveless dress, her outfit was completed with pink eyeshadow and high pink heels. Keaira felt extra small, as she was wearing flats, she could never get the hang of walking in high heels.

The doorbell went and Yasmin and Keaira grinned stupidly at each other as they heard Hunter opening the door to Kai and Ali.

Kai's POV

As I waited in the living room with Ali I felt like I was in America, going to prom. The scene was complete with us both being in tuxedo's I was just wearing my white shirt, the jacket I felt was a little _too _formal. Then the door opened and in walked Yasmin looking gorgeous in a pink dress that really complimented her complexion. Then Keaira walked in looking stunning. My mouth literally dropped open. I recovered quickly, jumping up. I ran my hands through my newly cut hair and kissed her,

"You look gorgeous!"

"You don't look too bad yourself, even if your hair is sticking up a bit!" she replied, smirking. I groaned. As they went to the car I tried to fix my hair in the mirror and Hunter walked past.

"Let me guess, you ran your hands through it?" he said, knowingly, I nodded, "don't worry. It'll flatten out in time, there's not much you can do, I know from experience," he ran his hair through his own hair and it stuck up, I smiled and he raised his eyebrows and sighed. "You just have to stop being so nervous, hard to do I know!"

I laughed and made my way out to the car.

Keaira's POV

We had just arrived into the hall where the dance was being held, it looked so pretty, and there were flowers everywhere. Kai took my jacket and went to get us some drinks, I sat at a table with Yasmin, and Melissa soon joined us, with Tom.

"Hey guys and gals!" Tom said cheerily. Kai and Ali came back with drinks and they sat down, I leaned closer to Kai to shout over the music.

"What do you say we start our own coven?"

He looked perplexed "Sounds interesting I'd love to make magick with you," he leaned in closer and whisper, "amongst other things I'd like to make with you," I felt myself blushing and punched him in the arm.

"What?" he said looking innocent, "I meant making cakes, why what did you think I meant?" I scowled at him and he just stuck his tongue out at me.

"You're so infuriating!" I shouted, and of course at that moment the music went quiet. A lot of people turned and stared.

"Want to dance?" he said, taking my hand and dragging me onto the dancefloor,

I buried my head in his chest "I am so embarrassed, hole of shame swallow me now!" he chuckled, and put his hand on my waist, I wrapped my arms round his neck.

After a few dances we decided to go to the bar and get some more drinks for everyone, I was just giggling, slightly hysterically when someone tapped me elbow.

"Keaira?" a familiar voice said.

* * *

A/N well well well, who is this familiar person? Review to find out! 


	8. the prom part 2 aka keaira's bday

A/N hey again, thanks to actor's actress (AKA the real Yasmin) for all your reviews! Glad you like it baby!

* * *

"Keaira?" Keaira span round and looked up into a face she knew only too well.

"kyle? What, what are you doing here?"

"I'm with my girlfriend, she comes to this college. Wow, its er… weird seeing you again. Are you ok?" he said, searching her face.

"I'm fine," she said, _oh goddess this is weird. _She felt an arm round her shoulder,

"who's this?" Kai asked, Keaira tried to stop herself laughing at the jealous note in his voice.

"this is kyle, my… an old friend."

"hey," Kai said. Taking in kyle's muscular build and tanned complexion. "come on Keaira, I have to tell you something."

"oh ok, bye kyle, maybe I'll see you around," Keaira said, smiling shyly, it was impossible not to blame him for her being kidnapped. Even though deep down she knew it was her fault, for running off and doing a dark spell. Kai took her hand, roughly and practically dragged her through the crowds until they were outside in a little courtyard.

"what was that all about?" he said facing her sharply.

"what do you mean," keara said frowning

"you know full well. I know that kyle's your ex, what you want ot get back with him or something,"

"WHAT?" Keaira almost screamed, "what are you talking about Kai are you totally stupid, you know what happened with me and kyle!"

"yeah well it didn't look like there was much hate going between you"

"yeah it's called being polite! Not that you'd know anything about that, you were totally rude back there, and what's with treating me like something you OWN. I have my own free will and I can do what ever I bloody like!" Keaira shouted

"fine go with him, see if I bloody care, you've always been to mouthy anyway!"

Keaira growled frustadedly and kicked him hard in the shins "you stupid macho, shovanistic pig. I bloody hate you and…" Kai grabbed her arm, pulled her closer to him and kissed her, fiercly. She met fire with fire, putting all the anger she had felt before into the kiss. She pressed her body against his, balancing on tip-toes to meet his hight. When they broke apart they were both breathing fast. Keaira frowned at Kai as if to say, what is going on in your wierdo mind.

He grinned, "had to do something to shut you up!" Keaira gasped, trying to be outraged but found herself laughing.

"look, if you know me at all, you should know, I don't like kyle. At all. I don't even think I should be explaining myself to you."

"I know I'm sorry," Kai said, wrapping his arms around her, "I just…"

"what?" Keaira said, looking up into his eyes,

"I got a tiny little bit jealous is all, ok?"

"a tiny bit jealous?" Keaira said raising her eyebrows. He gave her a dirty look and she stuck her toungue out at him.

The next Saturday was Keaira's birthday. She was now 18, an adult, techniqually. Her mum woke her up, and she went down to find Moira, ian, sky, mathew and a few members of her mum's coven there. She opened presents and they all had a nice leasurly breakfast. At about 12 there was a car horn outside and Keaira ran out to Ali's car to meet Yasmin and him. They were all going to the beach, and having a mini party. Kai was meeting her there.

At the beach there were more presents and people wishing her a happy birthday. She got a withc message from Kai, _I'm on my way, get into a swimming costume._

She smiled, thinking it was kind of a weird request but she got changed into her bikini, a new one form Moira. When she came back, Kai was there with his surfboard. Her pulse quickned as she saw he was only wearing a pair of baggy trunks. He smiled as he saw her walking towards her.

"hey happy birthday!" he jumped up and leaned down to kiss her.

"hey, why the need for a costume?"

"ah because, as it is your birthday, one of your presents is… drum roll please… I'm going ot teach you how to surf!"

"what? Seriously?" Keaira said, shocked, "that is… so cool! Thank you!" she went up to kiss him.

"I aim to please," he whispered in her ear, "you look goreous by the way." She grinned stupidly,

"can we go now, please!"

they headed out into the water, and Kai swam next her as she tried to balance on the board. When she fell in (which was quite often) he caught her and they went plunging down together. Soon she could just about balance and knew the right way to stand. After about an hour Kai ran out to steal his frineds board and came back and they surfed together. Kai got a little bit further though.

When they came out they were both dripping wet and smiling goofily. It was getting a bit darker and people had got a bonfire started. They had already decided that this was going to be the first circle of their new coven, Birkita, meaning strength. There were 9 of them there for the first circle. Keaira, Kai, and Sarah were the only blood witches. There was also, Yasmin, Ali, Tom, Mellissa, and franky, greg and Jenny, who were friends of Sarah and Kai. Keaira wasn't to happy about letting Sarah be in the coven. But Kai had persuaded her.

"ok I'm going to draw a circle" Kai said drawing a circle in the sand with a stick. He invoked the goddess and made everyone enter the circle. Then he closed it. He passed the salt to Keaira.

"with this salt I purify our circle," she said, going around the outside of everyone, moving clockwise. "salt if very good for purifying and cleansing things, so always try to use it when casting your circle."

Sarah went next, placing a candle, for fire, a bowl of water, a stick of incense and a bowl of crystals at each of the compass points. Keaira noticed she explained clearily what each element was for. Next the group joined hands. Keaira was between Yasmin and Greg, with Kai almost dead across the circle from her. They began to walk round slowly, chanting softly, soon the pace got quicker and the chant louder as more people picked it up. Keaira could feel a warm rush of energy flowing through the circle, she heard some people gasp. It felt like they were flying. This was so different from being in a circle with all blood witches, it was strong, but in a totally different way. Soon they began to slow, much to Keaira's disappointment. Then they stopped.

"now everyone sit on the ground and ground yourself," everyone sat down. "goddess, we birkita, send this energy to you in thanks, make our coven strong and true."

"blessed be," Keaira and Sarah said, and the rest of the group followed suit.

"now," Keaira said, "is there anything bothering you, making magick is about being clear with who you are and it helps you to see this, like a circle, do you see? So if there is something you'd like help with then always mention it, you never know the goddess might help and it will help us bond as a coven. So did everyone enjoy the circle?"

"it was amasing, I felt like I was flying" Kai nodded,

"yeah it was very powerful, I've never had a circle with people who aren't blood witches, it was different but good."

"what's a blood witch?" tom asked,

"well," Sarah piped up, "it's basically someone who can trace there ansestors back to one of the great clans, they are usally more powerful, well they have more innate power anyway, but with magick, as with anything, practise is really needed. You really have to study."

People around the circle nodded.

"so if this week people can think of things that are bothering them, next week we can address them. Oh the next circle is going to be at my house by the way. I hope that's ok for everyone" Keaira said. Again people nodded and they headed off to their cars. Kai pulled Keaira over to him,

"wow, that was really wicked wasn't it" he said with an excited glint in his eyes,

"yeah it was," Keaira smiled, "we have a coven! Go us!" Kai laughed,

"so you coming back to my house?"

"its kinda late, why?"

"so I can give you your presents!"

"but you already did," Keaira said, puzzled

"theres loads more where that came from!" so she sent Morgan a witch message saying where she was and they went back to his house.

They went up to his room and he sat her in an armchair.

"ok firstly," he produced a book, and a pack of tarot cards. They looked really expensive and Keaira could tell at once that they were the ones she had pointed out a week ago. Sje grinned

"Kai thanks!"

"thank yous after, and I promise there will be a lot of thank yous!" he produced a lovely blue robe, the same colour as the dress she had worn to "prom" it had faint silver stars etched onto it. She gasped,

"and last, but hopefully not least," he produced a blue box, that looked vaguely like a jewelry box, she opened it and sitting on the blue velvet was an athame. It was engraved with runes and set with glistening stones, all of which were different shades of blue and purple. On the other side, engraved lightly was _to my muirn beatha dan. _Keaira grinned stupidly.

"its lovely!" she placed it down on the pile of presents and jumped up to hug Kai. Then she kissed his, and whispered against his lips,

"thank you, how can I thank you enough!"

"well the kissing, its very good so you could keep with that until I think of a better arangement." He said grinning.

After half an hour of kissing and a quick tarot reading Kai drove he home, he leaned over and kissed her,

"happy birthday, I hope this years a good one!" she smiled,

"it will be!" she got out quickly before she was tempted to stay even longer and went inside. Her mum and dad were in the living room

"hey sweetie, how was your circle?"

"it was really good," Keaira said, perching on the side of her dad's armchair, "different though."

Hunter nodded, "I know what you mean, what've you got there?"

"presents from Kai, look." She showed them all and they ooh'd and ahh'd. Morgan paused with the athame in her hand, remembering.

"what's wrong mum?"

"oh nothing, I was just thinking of the past."

"ok" Keaira said, confused, "well I'm going to bed," when she had gone upstairs hunter said,

"what's up love?"

"I was just remebering when I got an athame for my birthday."

* * *

A/N well what do you think? I'll never know unless you review and I hope you liked the fact that this was a nice long chapter! and i'm sorry, there's lots of mistakes, but my computer won't let me spell check, grrrrrrr (hope you dont mind) 


	9. the end to a perfect day

A/N well 3 reviews I'm proud! Thanks to high low, I'm glad you like ALL my stories shame you read the end first though, but you know not totally the end. And to the rest of you, you shall have to wait and see!

* * *

Keaira's POV 

It had been a brilliant night. Kai's presents were amazing, more than I'd ever hoped for. The circle was the same. Our coven was going to be strong. Even with Sarah, I knew she was a good leader, even if I had some, personal difficulties with her. _I wish Dylan were here to see this_ the thought popped into my head before I could stop it. He had been planning my birthday on the way back from… and now he was gone and he thought it was my fault. I turned over, hugging my pillow and crying over losing Dylan again. Then I felt even worse; I was going out with Kai now. I had never said I loved him but he told me often, I just didn't know. I had loved Dylan for so long. But my feelings for Kai were so strong, but different to how I'd felt about Dylan. I just didn't know what to do.

I cried myself to sleep the end to my perfect day. I woke early on Sunday and decided to go out and clear my head. I walked to the old oak tree. A place where I had good and bad memories. I walked a little way into the woods and found a clearing. That's what I loved about these woods, you could always find somewhere new. I had brought my tools with me and my new robe. I cast my circle with my new athame and felt power pouring into the circle. I sat and meditated, trying to pull myself together. Then I lit a candle with my mind and looked deep into it.

_Show me what I am ready to know_

I looked deeper and saw my mother, when she was younger. She was in a wood, by a cliff. The scene panned out, showing a good looking, black haired boy and… my dad. They were fighting and I could feel my mother's thoughts.

_Cal, oh hunter don't hurt him. I can't move, I'm under a binding spell._

My dad pulled out sliver chain I knew from history of magick as a braigh. He tied the other boy's hands and he screamed, as it burned is flesh.

_Cal! No, _my mum broke the binding spell and flung something at my dad, an athame. It plunged into his neck and he staggered backwards. Over the cliff.

I pulled away quickly, breaking out of my circle. Oh my god. Why hadn't they told me? What had happened? Who was cal? I felt sick. I staggered home not even bothering to pull off my robe I got to my cottage and tottered into the room,

"Who's cal?" I asked and then everything went black.

I woke up on my bed and turned over and was sick, my mum was there, pulling my hair back from my face and mopping me down then I fell back in to the darkness.

Morgan's POV

Keaira lay on her bed, twitching, and almost spasming. It had been almost 2 hours since she had come back and she had only regained consciousness a few times, and only then to puke everywhere. I couldn't understand it. How did she know about cal? Why was she so ill? Why weren't mine and hunter's healing spells working? I decided to scry.

I went to the living room and stared deep into the fire.

_Show me why Keaira is so ill. _I commanded. I thought briefly back to when I had just let the visions come, it had been my birth father, Ciaran who had taught me how to ask the fire questions. Now, years later, I had it down to a fine art. A vision came almost at once.

There was a bedroom; Keaira was sitting in a chair, with a big smile plastered over her face. I gasped as I saw more, as I saw the reason she was ill. The vision panned to show Kai, giving her a box that I knew held her athame.

* * *

A/N Hey I know it was short, but this was just such a good cliffie! So if you want to know more then review you know the drill! 


	10. the athame

A/N ah so you all don't know whether it was Kai or not, well you may find out in this chapter, or you may not mwa haha! Be prepared for a big ending coming soon!

* * *

Morgan couldn't believe what she had seen. Kai, who had been so nice, he was practising dark magick? No it couldn't be. She found the athame and checked it for spells; sure enough there was a very disguised spell woven on it. Something that most witches would pass but not Morgan. She gasped as she saw the old sigils that Selene and ciaran and even cal had used. These could only be used for evil, there was no doubt now. 

"Hunter, it was Kai!" she said running up, and producing the athame. Hunter studied it, and nodded.

"I think I can reverse it, it might take a while, I'll be as quick as I can."

That night at midnight Keaira finally woke up.

"Mum, what happened?"

"There was a spell. It made you ill," Morgan said, not looking at Keaira

"What's wrong, who was it?"

"It was… it was placed on your athame," Keaira shook her head,

"No you're wrong, it wasn't Kai, it couldn't have been."

"That's the only explanation." Keaira broke down into sobs and Morgan left her to be by herself. After a while Keaira sent a witch message to Kai, _meet me at the old oak tree_ she got up, and snuck out the window. At the tree Kai was already waiting.

"Are you ok?" he said jumping up, "what's wrong?"

"I've been ill, I was… my mum thought I was going to die!"

"Oh, goddess, but how are you ok now? I'm so glad!"

"Are you?" Kai frowned

"Of course I am, why wouldn't…"

"Shut up," she interrupted him "I know it was you who put that spell on me!"

"What are you talking about? What spell?"

"The spell that made me ill."

"I don't know anything about this spell!"

"Then why was it on the athame, that YOU gave me!" Kai's eyes widened,

"I didn't. It wasn't me, Keaira I swear I don't know how that could have, I… I don't understand," Keaira looked at him and her heart softened, then she remembered being ill,

"I almost believed you! Why me, why couldn't you have picked someone else, you knew what I'd been through and yet you still do this. When am I gonna learn who to trust, I hate you for this." Kai seemed calm,

"Your angry I know, and I promise you I will find out who did this, but I didn't do this, please believe me," he said and kissed her gently then walked off. Keaira walked home in tears.

The next day Morgan came up to talk.

"Keaira we have to talk," Keaira noticed she was carrying some of her old Book of Shadow's, ones Keaira hadn't seen before. "I know you won't believe me, but I know what you're going through,"

"How could you?" then Keaira remembered her vision, "wait, cal, who was he?"

"How did you find out about him?"

"I scried, I saw him and dad having a fight, you… threw an athame at dad," Morgan winced, "its true?"

"Yes, that happened. Look you know I told you about cal and Selene, that they tried to kill me? Well, cal was my first boyfriend too. He showed me Wicca and he made me think better of myself." Keaira nodded, trying to process this, "after he tried to kill me, I realised that he had me spelled, but I still loved him, and then I grew loser to your dad. Even now I still love him, you never forget your first love."

"But he tried to kill you!"

"To save me, he believed, he thought it was better to kill me than let my powers be stripped, and later, he gave his life to save me from Selene."

"I don't understand" Keaira said, "what are you saying, that I should still love Kai,"

"I'm saying its ok if you do. And Dylan too. We lose people but, they're always with us, in our memories." Keaira nodded,

"I need to think, on my own if that's ok?" Morgan nodded and went out.

What do I do? Who do I trust? Is Kai like cal? Is he trying to save me? Or is he evil? What about Dylan? Do I still love him? Yes, Keaira thought. I've never stopped loving him, maybe he was my muirn beatha dan and now I've lost him. Forever?

"_Keaira," a familiar voice said, I felt the breeze on the meadow almost as soon as my head hit the pillow._

"_Dylan." I ran to him and he enveloped in his hug. "I'm sorry" I whispered_

"_So am I. So sorry" we sat there for what seemed like forever but could have only been about 5 minutes, I wanted to stay, safe in his arms forever. but he pulled away._

"_I didn't mean it you know? You didn't kill me, and I didn't tell Sarah that."_

"_I know, well I didn't but I hoped you didn't." he smiled._

"_It wasn't Kai," he said, after a while, and he only whispered it._

"_What? How do you know?"_

"_I know who did it, but listen Keaira, you don't know how much I don't want to say this,"_

"_Why?"_

"_I guess, I guess I'm jealous, he can have you and I can't I… he does love you, truly."_

"_How do you know? He tried to kill me"_

"_No, he didn't. It was Sorano." Keaira looked quizzically, "Sarah's mum, and Sarah helped." He looked sad as he said this,_

"_Sarah? But why?" _

"_Sarah, because she really thinks it was your fault I died, which isn't true, and because her mum has been feeding her poison. I never liked her mum. But well now I hate her,"_

"_Why does her mum want to kill me?" Keaira felt close to tears, she didn't even know this woman yet she wanted her dead._

"_Braeden, Sorano loved him, but he loved your mother. You're proof of that. He took her into amyrnth but would never be with her, even when Brenna ran away."_

"_Oh goddess, its his fault again, all this is his fault." She stood quickly, "Kai, it wasn't him and I said it was. Oh goddess, I have to talk to him."_

"_I know, please, be happy, I love you."_

"_I love you too. I'm not going to see you again am I?"_

"_No, I don't think so, I've stuck around long enough, you don't need me anymore."_

"_Dylan, I do!" Keaira felt like crying again_

"_No, you don't but I'll always love you, and please keep a place in your heart for me."_

"_Of course, I'll never forget you!" she said as the meadow faded, _

"_I love you." She wasn't sure which of them had said it.

* * *

_

A/N hey I thought that was a sweet chapter, hope you don't all still hate Dylan, he didn't need to be hated. I'm sorry I kept switching POV's but I just wrote as it came, to find out what happens next (will Kai forgive her?) review!


	11. the final show down?

A/N well from the one review it seems that Kai should forgive her, but will he? Would you? Ok on with the story 'cause I don't think anyone even reads this, I read other peoples, but yeah I just ramble on. Ok bye!

* * *

Kai was sitting at his computer, checking his emails. Damn, nothing from Keaira. He had been hoping to hear from her, he knew it was know up to her to make the next move. He had forgiven her, sort of. He was still shocked that she would think he had done something like that, but it was the most reasonable explanation. He just didn't understand who could have put the spell on the athame; it had been a family heirloom, from his biological family. It was all he had, and he had trusted it to Keaira, and it had hurt her. It was his fault, but he hadn't done anything deliberately. It was only 10 but he decided to go to bed; there was nothing to stay up for. His mum and dad had gone out with Morgan and Hunter, they wouldn't be back for ages, and then he heard the doorbell.

He sighed and dragged himself downstairs, "wait a minute" he grabbed the keys and fumbled with the lock, with one triumphant pull the door opened, illuminating Keaira standing on the doorstep. She stepped into his outstretched arms and they stood there for a while. "Its bloody cold, you wanna come in?" he mumbled into her hair.

"Yeah" she said pulling away reluctantly. They went into the kitchen and Kai put some hot chocolate on, he didn't mind tea but hot chocolate was the best! He squirted some whipped cream on and sprinkled some marshmallows over the top of the two cups; he sat down and passed one to Keaira.

"I'm so sorry Kai. I can understand why you wouldn't forgive me."

"Don't be stupid, of course I forgive you, I love you. You're my muirn beatha dan. I know that. I would forgive you anything."

Keaira's mind flashed to her mum throwing an athame at her dad, was that the power of love? Was it true that it conquered all? She'd always been a bit of a cynic and recent events had done nothing to change her mind.

"I just don't understand how the spell was on there. I've never shown it to anyone else, except my parents obviously. But, I don't know…" he trailed off miserably, unable to think of any explanation.

"I know who it was." Keaira stated, looking into her hot chocolate like it carried the answers to the universe.

"Who?" Kai said shocked, "how did you find out?"

"Dylan." Kai raised his eyebrows, "look he was sorry, he was horrible because he was jealous of you. I know it's not an excuse but he told me who did it. And well I forgave him."

"Yeah it's easy to forgive some people," Kai muttered, and Keaira realised how what she had said tied into his beliefs about soul mates.

"Me and Dylan, we're not soul mates. We're friends, we were friends. That's all, do you want to know who put a spell on me or not!" she said sharply.

"Yeah whatever," Kai said, moodily. _Dylan, I'll never be able to live up to him._

"It was your cousin, and your aunt! They want to kill me!"

"What? Well I'm not surprised _Dylan _told you that, he never liked Sorano."

"With good reason! She was in with Braeden and Amyrnth."

"No, I can't believe that, I, no, it can't be,not Sarah." Kai shook his head, "we have to go and see them."

"Alone?"

"Yes, no-one else is around!" so they decided, they'd pay a little visit to Sarah's house. Keaira didn't know whether she hoped she was right or wrong.

They walked up the path and she pulled on Kai's arm,

"We can still turn around" she whispered, but the door opened and Sorano stood there. She was quite tall and had very blonde hair and almost black eyes; she smiled when she saw them,

"Kai, you've brought us a little friend."

"What do you mean aunt? This is Keaira, my girlfriend."

"I know who she is!" Sorano spat, and then she straightened up, "I mean, why don't you come inside, Sarah's in the kitchen." Against all of her instincts Keaira walked bravely up the pathway, she had to see this through.

They headed into the house and into the lounge area. Except it was devoid of furniture.

"What's going on?" Kai asked, holding Keaira tightly.

Sarah stepped out from the shadows, wearing a robe, "I'm sorry I stole your athame Kai, but we needed it. Keaira's evil, come on, come with me and let mother handle her, she's dealt with evil before."

"Only because she is evil!" Keaira shouted. A ball of witch fire was flung at her from Sorano, Keaira flipped her wrist quickly but it still grazed her side,

"Shut up!" Sorano shouted, "everybody quiet and we'll tell you what's going to happen. Keaira you will be part of our little ritual and you Kai, have a choice, join us or join her. With her you'll be getting your powers stripped, with us you'll experience more power than you ever thought possible." Sarah flicked her eyes to her mother, then back to Kai,

"Kai, come over here, leave mother to deal with it," Kai stepped closer to Keaira,

"It was my fault she was almost killed before I won't let it happen."

"Stupid boy! That's what happens when you're raised by non-blood witches!"

"Don't talk about my parents,"

"I said shut up!" Sorano flicked a hand and Kai was in a binding spell. "Now, for the ritual, she stepped forward to give Kai some tea, but Sarah grabbed her arm.

"Mother, please, not Kai."

"Sarah, shut up, be strong like me! Not weak like your mortal father. You should have had her father!" she pointed to Keaira. "It should have been me he loved. I embraced the darkness with him!"

"Mum," Sarah's eyes widened and filled with tears, "you said it was her that was evil, I, please mum, don't do this,"

Sorano flicked a ball of witch fire at her and she crumpled to the floor. Sorano turned again to Kai,

"Witches aren't immortal," he mumbled through the spell, "we can die just as easily as the next person."

"That's where you're wrong, but you are tiring me, your powers are not nearly as strong as hers, so you can be disposed of." She chanted some dark words and drew some sigils; she threw it at Kai as a ball of pure darkness. Keaira saw the thing in slow motion, it was like what had happened with Braeden, except this time the spell was aimed at Kai, not her. She tried to move but found herself in a binding spell,

"Kai!" she screamed then she noticed a flash of movement. Sarah. She jumped in front of Kai. The same way, years ago, Cal had saved her mother. By letting his own mother kill him. Suddenly another flash of blonde burst into the room, her dad. Her mother, Bree and Robbie followed, all chanting, suddenly a cage of pure light began to form around Sorano, she tried to move but it burnt her as she touched it.Keaira saw that it was Hunter performing the spell, digging up old memories. Bree and Robbie were just lending him power and her mum was kneeling by Sarah, chanting.

Morgan had always been a good healer, Keaira just hoped she had arrived in time.

* * *

2 weeks later and Keaira was sitting in a familiar hospital room, chatting to Sarah about the beach.

"So Tom, he went right up to Melissa and just kissed her. Like in the middle of a circle and everything!"

"No way!" Sarah said, smiling. Kai came into the room with yet another bunch of flowers, "Kai, no more!"

"These aren't from me," he grinned sheepishly, "they're from some guy, he was wondering if you're ok, there's quite a lot of them actually, think you've got a bit of a fanclub!" Sarah smiled again and Keaira thought how lucky it was that she was here, even though she was incredibly hurt and weak. The fact her mother was being held in a witch type prison awaiting trial wasn't helping her recovery. She was going to live with Bree and Robbie and Kai when she got out, but they would never be the same. Sarah had to live the rest of her life knowing her mother was evil, that she had almost helped her and that she had never loved Sarah's father. Speaking of Ty, he was due to visit soon. When he heard of Sorano's arrest he came back to see Sarah and had just stuck around, they were trying to build up some sort of relationship.

There was still 2 weeks left of summer and Keaira hoped they would all be able to enjoy that in peace.

* * *

A/N ok well that's the end of the athame! Hope you all liked it, you know what to do, review! If I get enough I might one-day make this into a trilogy, if not enough reviews, no 3rd book! 


	12. Author's Note

A/N I know these aren't allowed, but this is just to tell you that I have changed my Pen name to Moonlight Enchantments,

Bye! Thanks for reading my stories


End file.
